1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to mapping user experiences over a network and more particularly to mapping recurring events in network navigation.
2. Related Art
In many online environments, a user navigates through selectable pages of service provider sites to view information resources, execute sales transactions, and/or communicate with other users. The service provider benefits from efficiently organizing links between pages and other sites to improve user experiences. However, the service provider may need to periodically update the site, which may change the user's experiences. In view of these changes, analysis may indicate the need for improved navigation.
In the past, it has been difficult to study the affect of navigational changes to sites in reference to some user experiences. For example, recurring patterns of cycling back to the same pages generates large amounts of data that is difficult to track and analyze. Thus, there is a need for easily visualizing aggregated site traffic patterns that efficiently reflect changes in user navigational patterns.